Metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistors have several sources of electrical resistance connected in series, including a resistance of a source contact, a resistance of a source region, a resistance of a drain region and a resistance of a drain contact. Accurate measurement of the individual resistance values of the source contact, the source region, the drain region and the drain contact is critical for assessing integrated circuit performance.
As the scaling down of the gate length in the MOS transistor continues in pursuit of better device performance and higher integration density, the parasitic source and drain resistances become critical in modeling and characterization of MOS transistors. The parasitic source and drain resistances resulting from the source contact and the drain contact may lead to degradation of drive current. Therefore, it is essential to accurately measure the resistances of the source contact and the drain contact when accessing integrated circuit performance.
This Discussion of the Background section is for background information only. The statements in this Discussion of the Background are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this section constitutes a prior art to the present disclosure, and no structure of this section may be used as an admission that any structure of this application, including this Discussion of the Background section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.